


Bedding

by yeaka



Series: Yutopian Zoo [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Otabek decides Jean-Jacques looks comfier than his tree.





	Bedding

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This could be set in the same universe as [Popcorn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12613360), but you don’t have to read that for this. [Bad sketch of binturong!Beka here.](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/167112353565/binturongbeka-doodle-aka-otabek-altin-as-part)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Yuri on Ice or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The trees on Jean-Jacques’ lot are taller and thicker than they were at the zoo, and there’s more variety, more of them in general, and best of all, he doesn’t have to share. He can wander up the highest one and lounge in the sun all day, until some sweet-smelling fruit is stuck out the window, and Otabek will traipse down to nip it out of Jean-Jacques’ hand. He’s caught himself licking the juice off Jean-Jacques fingers more than once. He sort of likes the way Jean-Jacques tastes, at least on the surface. 

Jean-Jacques has come home after spending most of the day off at his ‘job’—one of the few things Otabek doesn’t envy humans for. It sounds like a lot of trouble over nothing. But Jean-Jacques says it’s important if Otabek wants to keep his new forest, and he does. He mostly naps while Jean-Jacques is gone. And then Jean-Jacques returns in the loud car he used to drive Otabek back from the zoo, and he winds around the innards of his house until he’s appeared in the ‘living room.’ He pops open a bag of chips—salty, flat things that taste of all sorts of strangeness—and reclines back into the wide cushions of his couch. 

Otabek’s never been on a couch. He’s only been inside Jean-Jacques’ house a few times—mostly the washroom and the kitchen—but never for long. Before that, he’d only been in the care center of the zoo. It was an odd place, where they treated both animal-binturongs and _Otabek’s_ kind of binturong at once, but Jean-Jacques house is built just for _humans_. And the humanoid body Otabek has, save his fluffy ears and long tail, seems to fit just as well inside.

He prefers all fours and the comfort of a tree. But he chooses the one nearest the house anyway, and he lounges on the lower branch just outside Jean-Jacques’ window, so he can watch Jean-Jacques eye the buzzing television. Otabek understands the television least of all. But it’s interesting to watch Jean-Jacques watch it. All he ever did at the zoo was have other people watch _him_. He supposes he can sort of see the appeal the other way around. At least, he can with Jean-Jacques. Most of the other spectators were eyesores. But Jean-Jacques has a certain... _art_... to him. 

His body isn’t all that different from Otabek’s. He’s broad, strong, taut with muscles that he seems to use more than Otabek does, with slightly darker skin and a chiseled face prone to deep smirks. His hair is lustrous, styled close to Otabek’s, but his ears are different and small and hairless, and he has no tail at all. He has the sort of dark blue eyes that Otabek likes to have on him, except now they’re fluttering closed. Jean-Jacques keeps nodding off, and eventually the chip bag’s retired to the ‘coffee table’, and his head’s lolling back against the couch. 

Otabek doesn’t understand how anyone could sleep on such a thing. But he is... _curious_.

The television continues its low droning, and Otabek creeps a little closer to listen past it, to hear Jean-Jacques’ steady breathing, and smell the rich aroma unique to _him_. 

Another centimeter closer, and before Otabek knows it, he’s meandering forward, reaching from his branch to the windowsill, tail locked around the base just in case he should fall. He doesn’t. He slips beneath the sheet of raised glass and down onto the carpet, where he stumbles up onto his legs to walk the way humans do. It feels a little awkward—he _much_ prefers climbing, and he only ever moves from branch to branch on hands and knees—but he’s done it a few times before. He lumbers across the living room until he’s up on the couch, which compresses beneath his knees like a pile of fallen leaves. 

He shuffles closer still, daring to sniff near Jean-Jacques’ throat, and then he settles down in the dip Jean-Jacques’ made. The couch is a little too _soft_ for his tastes, but Jean-Jacques’ sturdy and firm. So Otabek wraps around him, tail snaking out to encircle his leg. It isn’t until Otabek’s fully lost himself in nuzzling against Jean-Jacques’ rugged body that Jean-Jacques peeks one eye open. 

He mumbles, “Hi,” tiredly, and Otabek doesn’t answer. He freezes for a moment, then decides it’s pointless to care what Jean-Jacques thinks of this—may as well keep going, because he wants to. A smug grin flitters across Jean-Jacques’ handsome face, just as Otabek knew it would. He murmurs, “I knew you were a bigger fan of me than you let on.”

Otabek finishes snuggling into place and closes his eyes to rest again, basking in all of Jean-Jacques’ warmth.


End file.
